


That guy stole Nothing But My Heart(maybe.)

by SquishyNarwhale



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!George, Empty Cafe, M/M, Robber!Dream, Robbery, Valentine's Day, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic, dont take it seriously, dreamnotfound, i don't think i should tag anymore i'm tired, i feel the need to say this again- CRACKFIC, if it can even count as that, im so tired man, jokefic, nice, somehow my first dnf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyNarwhale/pseuds/SquishyNarwhale
Summary: It's Valentine's day once again, and George is scheduled for the night shift. Who even needs a night shift for a cafe? No one, and yet there George stands, while no one occupies the cafe but himself. Until he arrives. Who is he? And how will George react when he learns that the "customer" is actually a robber, there to steal the money of the poorly protected cafe?Posted late on Valentines day I am so sorry how did I even make the deadline.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	That guy stole Nothing But My Heart(maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let’s go.  
> Notes; this is a joke. Please don’t take my rights away I promise I normally don’t write this sort of thing. I also refused to beta read this and will never edit it, so sorry about that. :shrug:  
> This is pretty much just “let’s see how long it takes for my writing to deteriorate past the point of understanding.” Buckle in and please don’t think about it too hard.

February 14th. The same as every year. Sure, there would never be a February 14, 2021 ever again, but that didn’t make it any more special than any other. As per usual, for the past 4 years to be exact, George was scheduled to work the night shift on Valentines day. From five P.M. all the way to ten P.M. 

What reason did anyone have to go to a cafe anywhere past five anyway? There was no reason, save for the students who were trying to speedrun their goddamned homework, resulting in all nighters and too much coffee. But besides those students, no one would even step foot in that cafe past 8. So why was there even a night shift? 

In the midst of George’s complaining, he looked around the cafe. It was a nice winter day, as it was the 14 of February. The snow was falling gently, only visible due to the lights and lamps outside of the windows of the shop. The trees outside were barren and cold, as they swayed and creaked in the unforgivingly cold and bitter wind. 

Disrupting George’s thoughts, a customer entered through the door. At least, that’s what George was led to believe, considering who else would enter the cafe but employees and customers? No one, that’s who. So of course, George sighed and began getting ready to take the customer’s order. As he was about to start speaking, he took in the customer’s appearance. The person’s most notable feature was the mask on their face. It was a simple white mask, seemingly made of some sort of papermishe, with a poorly drawn smiley face upon it. There was a hood up, covering his hair, and black leather(? Was it leather?) gloves on his hands. 

/One of those damned cosplayers?/ George thought to himself. He mentally shrugged as he decided to disregard the thought. Cosplayers came in often, but most of them showed their faces, or at least had a more… complex design. 

The person in front of George also wore a light lime green hoodie, and simple faded blue jeans. 

“Hello, welcome to Hell on Earth, also known as Cafe Arsonic, how may I serve you at this time?” George asked, trying his hardest to not be rude but at least slightly rude at the same time. Before George could comprehend what exactly was going on, there was a gun pointed at his head, and a gloved hand on the counter in front of him. “Whoa-” he gasped suddenly, backing up from the obvious threat in front of him. 

“Money, in the bag.” The person had a low voice, lower than George’s, and a backpack that they were holding up to the counter. 

“Whoa, whoa whoa, calm down. First off, what’s your gender? It’s odd thinking of you as ‘that person,’” George asked the strange person. 

The person in front of him paused for a second, then began laughing- eventually evolving into wheezes. The person replied after calming down for a second, leaning on the counter for support. 

“Yeah, that’s completely respectable, I’m a boy, he/him pronouns. What about you?”

“Me too. Oh, anyway, back to what you were saying?” 

The man in front of George then stood back up into the position he was standing in before. Now that he was looking, George noticed that the man was standing as if he were in some sort of movie- the main antagonist there to cause trouble. George snickered at the thought. 

“Ahem, as I was saying- put the money in the bag or I’ll shoot.”

“Um,” George looked at the cash register, then back to the man. He thought for a second. On one hand, he could potentially get shot and killed right now. On the other hand, if he were to give up the register, he could get fired. And he really needed to save up for the next semester of school- college is not cheap. Death, or no money. So pretty much, he was left with one option, and one option in a different font. “I don’t think so.”

“The hell you mean, ‘I don’t think so?’ George, I’ve got a gun to your head, there’s no way you’re about to just not give me the money.”

“How’d you know my name?” the brunet questioned as he remembered he didn’t wear his nametag that day.

“Name tag.”

“I’m not wearing my name tag though.” 

The man cocked his head to the side in confusion. George wore a confused face at the same time. “Can you even see me? Now that I look, it doesn’t seem like you have eye holes in that mask” he asked as he walked around the counter quietly. The man didn’t turn his head, and spoke, staring directly at the same place he was before. 

“Yeah, I can see you just fine.”

George raised his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. He had pressed X to doubt, if you will. He got right behind the guy, and questioned what he should do next. He could attack the guy, or he could scare the guy and hope that he would just stop what he was doing. Well, now that George was thinking about it, that second option did not sound too good. The odds really didn’t seem to add up correctly for that to happen. So of course, he raised his foot and kicked the guy in the back of the knees, causing the robber to fall onto the counter. There was a thump as the man made contact with the polished wood of the counter, and George resisted the urge to laugh at the stupid man who didn’t expect that. 

“Hah! You stupid idiot! I bet you thought that caught me off guard, didn’t you? Well jokes on you, I completely expected that!” the guy announced as he stood up again from where he had crumbled to the floor after hitting the wood counter. The man then took off the mask and looked around for George. Once he saw him, he simply kicked him in the stomach, and appointed the gun back at him, keeping his foot firmly planted on George’s chest, keeping him from standing. George looked at the guy staring at him. He had darker blond hair, bright green eyes, and a big frown upon his face. After a moment of no thoughts head empty, George kinda realized that he was indeed being held at gunpoint. So obviously he used his arm to move the guy’s leg off of his chest, and sat up. 

“Hey, that’s rude.”

“You’re literally about to be killed and you have the guts to tell me I’m being rude. Also, where are the alarms in this place? Is this place really that under protected?”  
“Oh, yeah, definitely. They don’t care about this place all that much.” 

“Huh. I’d feel kinda bad if I weren’t planning on robbing it myself,” the guy replied, shrugging lightly. George nodded slightly and shrugged as well. The guy grabbed the cash register and started for the door. George ran back up to him though, and pulled on his hoodie- hard enough for him to be pulled back, almost falling over. In the process, he dropped the gun, and George kicked it as hard as he could to get it out of reach. Good on him, good on him. Oh, anyway. George then tried to get the register back from the man, then realizing how much taller the man was than him. After a solid minute of silent desperation and trying to gain the cash register back from the larger man, George finally decided to stomp on his foot. 

“Shit! That hurt!”

“Yeah! That’s the point!” George said matter-of-factly. He then tried to trip the man and grab the register. He succeeded in tripping the man, and in turn ended up almost falling on top of him by accident. The man did not fall, but stumbled back, causing George to stumble as well. 

Within a moment, one that passed too fast for either of them to remember in a week, their lips connected. George instantly caught his balance and backed up. The two guys stared at each other for a moment at least a hundred times faster than the time taken for them to accidentally kiss. George was the first to speak. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” 

The man blinked in response, then began wheezing. He replied after taking a moment to stop laughing, going back to the state he was in before George had said anything. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He looked spacy as he took his mask and put it facing the side of his head, so he could still see, and still have the mask on his head without having to hold it. “This never happened,” he said as he turned away. He then put the register back in its place, put the gun back in his bag, and zipped the bag. He walked to the door, turned back to George and smiled lightly. 

“The name’s Dream, by the way,” he said, winking his left eye as he did so, “I’ll see you sometime soon.”

And in the end, George ended up continuing to work his shitty night shift, still wondering about the robber that somehow stopped trying to rob the store after a simple kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That was quite a ride. Please yell at me in the comments, I would like to hear everyone else's thoughts on this. Anyway, as usual, thank you all for reading, if you did!! If you liked this- somehow- make sure you let me know, I might write another one of these at some point lol. If you like my writing style, you should look at my genuine fanfics, and I promise I'll be writing an actual dnf fic at some point. (spoilers: it'll be about a ghost king george who stays in a library in the woods, the last building that remains unclaimed by the forest. He makes fun of Dream from the sidelines for failing history since its the unit about King George). Anyway, have a good one everybody! I hope your Valentine's Day was okay!!


End file.
